


Letters

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nationverse, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Netherlands looks worried, then Taiwan will know why
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> English version of "Cartas"  
> For NedTai Week  
> Day 4 - Letters

They were spending a one-week vacation together. Now that their workload had decreased, they could afford to enjoy at least a few days off, as it had been months since they had seen each other in person. It was such a pity that they lived so far away from each other, but compared to centuries ago when they were content to receive a letter every so often, this was almost paradise. 

In spite of the joy of the encounter, Taiwan found Netherlands more nostalgic than ever, so she tried to pamper him and provide him with all the affection she had saved for him, which he appreciated and reciprocated in his own way. Then, one morning on their third day together, he made a casual comment to her while they were having tea near the garden. 

“Old mail was recovered, among those letters was, what is believed, to be correspondence between two lovers in 1921”

She looked away from the tulips to look at him. 

“That was 100 years ago. There’s no way they’re still alive” she replied with a slight sadness. 

“I know. The funny thing is that it was a letter commenting on the most mundane things, simply to let the other know that he was doing well. The handwriting is not too legible to know the rest” he said as if it was a relevant fact. 

Taiwan looked at him in confusion, while Netherlands still couldn’t take his eyes off his cup. Then, he sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen for more food. She wondered what that was all about, but he didn’t continue to talk about what had happened. He remained pensive throughout the afternoon, trying to hide it with unimportant conversations. However, Taiwan knew that if that was what was bothering him, then he wouldn’t share his true thoughts until he had reflected enough. 

The rest of the day went by as if nothing had happened, but Netherlands was still deep in thought. He looked out onto the balcony to admire the night scenery that the streets offered. She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave her a wistful smile and sighed, then she thought it was time for him to finally speak. 

“Mei…” he whispered her human name. “I was thinking that probably the letter I told you about is ours…”

“You think so? Well, it might be true, there are many that got lost….” she replied in the same tone.

“I am sure. Our correspondence was interrupted several times, but I never stopped writing to you” he confessed, saying the last in a quieter voice. 

“I didn’t stop either, of course until we could see each other and visit. It really was a very difficult time,” she said, smiling with melancholy.

he hugged her closely, hiding his face in her hair. 

“You don’t know how much your letters helped me. Knowing that on the other side of the world you were thinking of me, gave me the certainty that I wasn’t alone and I wanted to survive for you” he murmured. 

During the time they spent apart, he had put his heart in those ink lines, in them he found a small light of hope in the face of the most desolate moments he confronted throughout his life. For her it had not been easy either, so many events had happened between the time they met and separated until they saw each other again. And in the absence of any other means of communication, her only great consolation was that he continued to respond. 

Their letters may have told of the most mundane things, but to them that it meant _I’m alive, please, live for me_. It was more like an invisible thread that bound them together and promised them a reunion. 

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, but then he opened the space between them. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I got carried away with nostalgia. Anyway, it’s 100 years old and I am not even sure if it is ours anymore” he commented, returning to his usual nonchalant self, but now he sounded calmer. 

She smiled and caressed his face. 

“If it’s important for you, it was good that you told me, but don’t torment yourself with it. The important thing is that after all we are here, together.”

“You’re right,” he replied even more relieved.

“Although I wouldn’t mind getting love letters from time to time… you are very cold by message” she commented, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’d like to get some too” he replied in the same tone. 

Then they both laughed at the comments and kissed. She hugged him and they continued to admire the street from the balcony. 


End file.
